


Love Story

by asmodesgold



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, I can never tell the difference, M/M, or is it romance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmodesgold/pseuds/asmodesgold
Summary: “Do you think love like what Romeo and Juliet had actually exists?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, shout out to my lovely beta and frequent muse, booyahkendell!

They're driving down the highway, off on their first weekend vacation, and Sonny has some torrid pop station playing that he's singing along to. Rafe is reclined in the passenger seat, reading a book and not really paying attention, when Sonny puts his hand on his knee and squeezes.

 

“Hey,” he says, squeezing Rafe's knee again. “Do you think love like what Romeo and Juliet had actually exists?”

 

Rafe bookmarks his current page and closes the book, taking in the Vermont scenery passing by.

 

“You mean the two fictional teenagers who unnecessarily committed suicide after knowing each for, what, a week?”

 

A hand lightly punches his shoulder.

 

“C'mon, you know what I mean.”

 

He mulls the question over in his mind carefully.

 

“...I'm sure it does.”

 

Sonny hesitates and Rafe prepares himself for the question he knows is coming.

 

“Do you...do you think...do you think that …?” Sonny makes a gesture that Rafe, with the benefit of dating him for six months, easily interprets.

 

“Do I think if you died I'd kill myself?”

 

His boyfriend winces and shakes his head, waving him off.

 

“No, that was a stupid question, I'm sorry, just forget I ever-”

 

“I wouldn't.”

 

The car falls silent, save for the wind whistling through the slightly cracked windows.

 

“I would probably  _ want  _ to.”

 

Sonny glances at him sharply.

 

“Eyes on the road, Sonny,” Rafe reminds him.

 

He mutters an apology and turns his attention back to the highway, but Rafe can tell he's not as focused as before.

 

“I'd want to,” he repeats. “But if you're gone, who's going to remember you?”

 

“My family,” Sonny supplies quietly.

 

“Yes, but, who's going to be around to remember the way you smile after you kiss me to wake me up? Your smile when Bella called to tell you she'd had the baby, the smile that you kept on your face the entire drive to the hospital? Who's going to remember that smile you gave me after I went down on you for the first time?”

 

Sonny’s eyes have widened, but he’s silent.

 

“Who’s going to remember the way your skin smells after laying in the sun, waking up in the morning, spending all day in the kitchen, freshly showered, freshly fucked? The sound of your laughter and horrible singing in the shower? How you chase me around the apartment when you come in from the cold so that you can bury your nose behind my ear?

 

“What would happen to your things? Who would know how you spent hours reading aloud The Phantom Tollbooth to me to try and show me why it was your favorite book growing up? How would they know how you spent literally an entire weekend in nothing but my old Harvard hoodie and then just never gave it back to me, thinking I wouldn’t notice?”

 

More dreadful pop music is the only response, so Rafe continues, brushing the back of his hand over Sonny’s flushed cheek.

 

“If I died, all those pieces of you would go with me so, really, the world would be losing you twice.”

 

The right hand turn signal starts clicking, and before Rafe can ask Sonny what he’s doing, this isn’t their exit, he’s pulling off, turning down the connecting road and pulling into a gas station parking lot. 

 

Sonny has barely thrown it into park when he whips off the seat belt and practically launches himself over the center console, pushing Rafe up against the door, pressing their lips together with a hunger that Rafe hasn’t seen since they first started dating. Between the car door, the seat belt, and six feet of passionate Italian, he’s trapped, helpless to do more than grab on to firm shoulders and allow himself to be kissed.

 

Eventually Sonny allows them to come up for air, and Rafe is left panting, dizzily staring into blue eyes burning with a heat that makes him gulp and shiver.

 

“Sonny,” he says quickly, before the man can resume his attack. “I've gone forty-seven years without having sex in a car and I'm not ready to break that streak just yet.”

 

Sonny doesn't even respond, he just leans back in to reconnect their mouths. He's moving his lips slower, more deliberately, but with the some level of passion. His hands find their way under Rafe's sweater, pulling his undershirt out of his pants and dipping wandering fingers below the waistband.

 

“Sonny,” Rafe whimpers, though it's lost to Sonny's lips and tongue. With a barely audible click, his jeans’ top button is popped open. He panics, hitting Sonny's shoulders to get his attention; he knows if he lets this continue he won't have any willpower left to resist.

 

His boyfriend pulls back just far enough for Rafe to catch some air but close enough that he can still feel the heat rolling off him.

 

“I don't want to have to explain to our bosses why we have to come back up here to appear in Vermont court for public lewdness at eleven am in a Mobile parking lot.”

 

Sonny groans, quickly diving in for another kiss before taking Rafe's bottom lip between his teeth and pulling it - and Rafe - with him, only letting go when he’s returned to his seat. He gives Rafe another look that sends shivers down his spine and straight to his crotch, then throws the car into reverse and heads back towards the highway.

 

It’s quiet as they calm down, which Rafe is thankful for as he tries to collect his wits.

 

“You know,” he says, mind still a little hazy. “If that’s how you react to me saying that, I can’t imagine what you’ll do when I propose to you.”

 

Brakes are squealing and he’s thrown to the left, his seat belt locking and keeping him from going far as Sonny whips the car onto the next off ramp and onto the shoulder, nearly giving Rafe whiplash as they come to a stop. Shaken, he can only turn his head to stare in shock at Sonny, who’s giving him the same look.

 

As his brain tries to force his mouth to sputter out a question (probably some version of  _ what the fuck Sonny _ ) he realizes what he’s just said.

 

Since when had he been thinking about  _ marriage _ ? Their relationship is certainly  _ good _ , great even, more than likely the best relationship he’ll ever have, but they’ve only been together six months! Who thinks about marriage after only six months? Not that he’s averse to the idea, in general or with Sonny, but-

 

“We need to find a hotel,” Sonny says, voice strained. “Now.”

 

“We’re only,” he glances at the GPS. “Thirty minutes away.”

 

“If I can’t have you right now, I swear I’m, I’m not going to be able to control myself.”

 

“Oh, c’mon, I know you’re young, but you’re not a teenager,” Rafe says, but his mouth is dry and his dick is pressing painfully at the front of his jeans.

 

“Rafe…”

 

Sonny’s knuckles are white where they’re clenched around the steering wheel.

 

“Please, baby,” Rafe says. “Get us to our hotel, and I promise you I’ll spend the rest of the day fucking you until we have to cancel our hike for tomorrow because you can’t walk.”

 

He groans, head falling forward to rest on his hands, eyes squeezed shut.

 

“Can you do that for me, baby?”

 

Sonny nods, but doesn’t move from where he’s hunched over.

 

“Baby?” Rafe reaches out a hand, but hovers just over his shoulder, unsure if touching him will help or hurt, so instead he drops it to rest against the center console, palm up. 

 

Sonny looks over at him, staring down at the hand for a moment before dropping his own into it, threading their fingers together and bringing it up so he can plant a firm kiss on the back of Rafe’s hand. He nods once more, takes a shuddering breath, then returns their little car to the road, never letting go of Rafe.

 

Rafe smiles at him and strokes Sonny’s hand with his thumb.

 

“There’s my Romeo.”


End file.
